vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonbane Explanation Page
Introduction This is a blog made hoping to explain the world of Demonbane, a series consisting of visual novels, light novels, manga, and other various medias. Many outside forums/sites information use wrong informations or just plain lies that doesn't correlate to what actually happened in the visual novel. Without further ado, let us jump right in. Themes Demonbane world encompasses both Thelema and Lovecraft. The visual novel contain many references to this “spiritual philosophy” and the Mythos of Howard. Each of them play a major role in constituting the universe of Demonbane. Whether it be Lovecraftian concepts or Thelematic ones] Magick Demonbane is filled with a lot of Thelemic themes that constitute one of the major points of the game world. O7jSu78.png reTHiGw.png “The Essence of Magic is Praxis/Practice. Truth is the Word of Law. And the Word of Law is Thelema” This is just one of the undeniable evidence of the existence of Thelema in Demonbane. One of its general concepts is Magick. So how is Magick in Demonbane depicted? ftZDazJ.png JpDeG96.png Everything is conveyed through systems and information as seeing with the following statement: All things in the Cosmos have a system. And Magick is the act of deciphering these systems and information, completely manipulating them and shaping the World. The essence of magic is “information” and Kuzaku even tells us that the whole creation is constructed by information Schopenhauer states that Will “is the innermost essence, the kernel (core), of every particular thing and also of the whole.” “Azathoth” is the smallest indivisible element of all systems, it composes all things. Mr.Bushido (Titus) identifies pure/clean/chaste qì with aether. Qì, or life force, stands for emotions, sensations and will. That is to say, magick is the pure core of all things. This is another proof that magical energy in Demonbane encompasses everything (And there shall be more to add) And as we previously said, Will is also associated with aether (that is Magick) and therefore, Will is the heart of all things. Moreover, in Thelema, it supports the existence of Tao: “He goes on to say that "magick also postulates a universal order—call it God, Nature, the Supreme Being, the Grand Architect of the Universe, the Tao, or just the-way-things-are.” (Fits nicely with Demonbane as we know Sorcerers create their own laws, disregarding reality itself), and as previously stated, Demonbane world encloses Thelema. Additionally, 万物 is a cosmological result of Tao in the Taoist creation myth Tao is synonymous with taiji https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taiji_(philosophy)#Zhuangzi 1 and wuji https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taiji_(philosophy)#Taijitu_shuo 2 万物 is mentioned quite a lot. In the VFB (short for Visual Fan Book), Nameless One is stated to end all things/all creation In this scan, Kurou is stated to have the code for all of creation itself/all things in nature (森羅万象) (This also coordinates with Pancomputationalism as it’s the basis of Magick) The principles of yin-yang are even mentioned directly Duality is even mentioned in the world of Demonbane, and among them is yin/yang In conclusion, Magical power pervades all, and by extension, any Sorcerers can manipulate all through their own will Weltanschauung Azathoth TtnNWQY.png "The World may be naught but a dream, ephemeral and fleeting----" refers to the world of Demonbane being nothing but Azathoth’s dream. The world is Azathoth, and everything that makes up the world is Azathoth iRgIDAn.png n02PVOm.png "The cosmos is a book, everyone is but a character with a minor role. All is just a stage" “Everything is but a thin fiction with no presence. Fiction. Empty. Hollow. Nothing. Cavity. Even oneself” To Azathoth, the world is nothing but a dream, a fiction. Screenshot 1011.png Azathoth is the creator of all things in existence. Everything spewed from the Blind Idiot God. He’s the King of Outer Gods. He’s the Supreme Intelligence Yog-Sothoth oITCoLP.png cBiCJU5.png OWZMbyq.png 8OV0GZE.png 0wq4eps.png aurmdzW.png YM97HDE.png RgLBIyL.png UE2BwBe.png dF4h9hm.png Yog-Sothoth, The All-in-One, The One-in-All, is another Outer God. It’s an entity that encompasses everything throughout the world of Demonbane. All existings universes. All living entities. All elements in the world. Space. The Past. The Present. The Future. Its mere appearance causes change to all things. Everything is made out of spheres. Everything is rainbow-coloured is a reference to the Seven Rays giving further proof to Yog's nature as an entity encircling all: *''They “luminous sons of manvantaric dawn” are the primordial seven rays from which will emanate in their turn all the other luminous and non-luminous lives, whether Archangels, Devils, men or apes. Some have been and some will only now become human beings. It is only after the differentiation of the seven rays and after the seven forces of nature have taken them in hand and worked upon them, that they become cornerstones, or rejected pieces of clay. Everything, therefore, is in these seven rays. . .'' 9VQ9RoA.png wzshFGv.png Existing across all points of space and time. Connecting the entirety of the world to the Outer Universe. That is Yog-Sothoth nature as “The Key and The Gate” Nyarlathotep rfciLL2.png uzFfjdY.png d8NqWUA.png o45J95X.png 31blHrj.png Nyarlathotep has been directly stated numerously with the word “Chaos”. In Cosmogony, Chaos (and in this case, Demonbane Nyarlathotep), was the state of all of creation, from which all things first emerged, and also exists outside all of creation In other words, the void was all things that was in the world, and from this void, everything appeared through it. *To keep things short and simple: *Azathoth = All *Yog-Sothoth= Layer covering all *Nyarlathotep= Chaos from where things first emerged, existing outside of Creation Tree of Life DYyw4n9.png 05S3Btb.png RRKW82h.png FHNsROh.png oeXXT98.png 9nNfFbP.png "Following the Thelemic trend, Demonbane's worldview incorporated the Tree of Life within its bounds. The Tree of Sephiroth is composed of 10 divine emanations and 22 channels, with 2 Veils separating sections. The Sephiroth (and the Tree as consequence) can be arranged in multiple ways, separated in 3 Pillars (depending on if they tend to yin or yang, or are balanced), 3 Trinities (by position and qualities) + Malkuth, levels (lower, middle and higher) and 5 Worlds (by characteristics and location; each representing different stages of Creation's emanation), as well as classified by aeon, planes, consciousness and densities. The 7 lower Sephiroth are deities, worlds, rays, hosts and "serpents", while the 3 higher Sephiroth are to be considered aspects of a threefold being, that is, the Blessed Trinity. All of them have Trees and other innumerable hierarchies within, the lattermost following a septenary principle/constitution (hierarchies of 7). The Tree of Life is considered a general cabinet for nearly all mysticism and occultism, and has been interpreted, mistaken, associated and referenced in a myriad ways, its Sephiroth, and channels likewise. Even this list of 190 themes for correspondence is uncomplete. Given its intricate history and gargantuan lore, explaining the allness of the Tree of Life has been considered impossible by just a small group of people like us, who wrote the blog. The essential is, that this supercomplex worldview assimilates many transcendental concepts found through religions, e.g. the Dao/Dharma/Taiji/Wuji, Parabrahman, Shang Di, the Holy Trinity, the Logoi, the Augoeides, the Trionfi, multiple (lower-dimensional, higher-dimensional and even dimensionless) planes, the Holy Guardian Angel, and so on. All this proves how universalist Thelema, and therefore Demonbane, is. 0UViKWl.png Pdj72eR.png The Abyss is also mentioned in several scenes in Demonbane: The Abyss is the great gulf or void between the phenomenal world of manifestation and its noumenal source. This doctrine is extremely difficult to explain; but it corresponds more or less to the gap in thought between the Real, which is ideal, and the Unreal, which is actual. In the Abyss all things exist, indeed, at least in posse, but are without any possible meaning; for they lack the substratum of spiritual Reality. They are appearances without Law. They are thus Insane Delusions. Now the Abyss being thus the great storehouse of Phenomena, it is the source of all impressions. It is not some sort of realm, but is something mental. It is a sorcerer’s struggle to ascend to indecipherable realms. It is divided in 4 experiences: Nothingness. Separation. Knowledge. Un-becoming. The dweller in the abyss, Choronzon, is a demon that, normally doesn’t exist, but will be brought on by the sorcerer himself when mistaking their genius, resulting in a battle to control the self. However, if a sorcerer meets this demon with enough preparation, it will destroy the ego of said sorcerer, allowing them to move beyond the abyss of occult cosmology. Essentially, achieving oneness and accessing higher planes "...all the symbols are interchangeable, for each one containeth in itself its own opposite. And this is the great Mystery of the Supernals that are beyond the Abyss. For below the Abyss, contradiction is division; but above the Abyss, contradiction is Unity. And there could be nothing true except by virtue of the contradiction that is contained in itself." *All things beyond the Abyss is beyond logick Wheel of Fortune cmSSDPM.png In Theosophy, the Seven Rays (Sephiroth) are recorded in the signs of Zodiac which Haganeya combined with the Rota Fortunæ. Through this, Master Therion has control over everyone fate (The Beast's chest is a map of the Tree of Life. His abs are the seven (yes, he has seven abs) lower Sephiroth, while his concealed nipples are Binah and Chokmah. Kether is his good heart....this is a joke) Klein Bottle QNpsWGG.png 8FP6bSP.png 4o8N7jT.png Place where events of Zanmatensei Demonbanes takes in. It's a time looped universe created by Nyarlathotep in hopes of releasing the King-of-All, Azathoth from the Shining Trapezohedron. RtR3R7G.jpg Rf1Fo1b.jpg RwvYDKU.jpg Vwad6ls.jpg WY7FcOi.jpg 1tAZqKc.jpg (Yeah...i had to censor the picture in here...) To do, she needed Kurou and Master Therion. Both of them represents a part of humanity, good and evil. Their opposite energy will cause the Shining Trapezohedron to be destroyed, releasing the Court of Chaos and everyone within it. 4hwawQJ.png WthYLwN.png B8P61EY.png The Ring of Yog-Sothoth is one of the most important points in the Klein Bottle. It's a specific point in time where both future and past are connected to each other. The beginning to the end, the end to the beginning. This ring takes place exactly during the final battle between Kurou and Master Therion. Shining Trapezohedron It refers to the polyhedron that contains the Court of Chaos inside and the double-edged sword that holds said polyhedron in its nucleus T3BJQ0S.png U9CNrhf.png UqASOAU.png vMkXyfx.png 8CYEUqo.png DLDsPKb.png The Shining Trapezohedron! The foundation and material of this sacred treasure that seals the Creator is… A never-ending amount of worlds with infinite stories indwelling in, simultaneous parallel expansion The Universe inside a test-tube/The universe inside a reactor/The universe inside a coin locker/The Universe that shakes from the echoes of the drum/The universe caught within a brain/The universe wrapped like a paper inside a chewing gum---Shining like a clean kaleidoscope, bewildering The universe! This infinite parallel universes are converted into a barrier that seals the existence of the Chaotic Garden! Of the universe chained within an universe that is chained within an universe that is chained with an universe that is chained inside an universe...The extreme horizon of infinity/Center of All Creation/Ultimate Zero With the melody of the feeble magical flute, and the beat of the mad drums, the nucleus of chaos has been sealed The artifact itself contains infinite amount of universes, each chained and connected to another universe. An universe inside an universe for infinity. An universe chained to another universe for infinity. By using these infinite parallel worlds, they are converted into a barrier that seals Azathoth and The Court of Chaos. Terminology Note: The information in here belongs to Demonbane official japanese site *'Magick:' Magick is the act of manipulating magical power/energy which encompasses all through own pure will. By borrowing the power of gods from different worlds, they can exercise this power, rewriting the laws of the world with their own imposed law, creating different miracles. To use it however, genuine Sorcerers require Grimoires, just like how scientist requires computers capable of high-speed calculations. *'Grimoire:' Books containing various information about spells and gods that give power to their users. It is a dangerous weapon in the hands of inexperienced persons. There exist those Grimoires, whom due to their high-ranking order, contain a soul and a will of their one, and are capable on taking on their forms. Those with high magical power are capable of calling upon the “Deus Ex Machina” *'Deus Ex Machina:' Term referring to magickal robots possessing one of the most powerful strength in Demonbane. They are faked imitations of gods. Crystallization of technology beyond our own capabilities that cannot be analyzed even with magick. Summoned through the use of a Grimoire, Sorcerers acts as the pilots of this mechas. Each Deus Ex Machina has different performances and weaponry depending on the attributes of the Grimoire Category:Demonbane